Atención
by Alfin
Summary: Te observo atentamente, como cazador estudiando a su presa. Veo como tu mirada pasea por las palabras, como tus manos pasan las páginas con tu sensual elegancia que se detiene de momentos para tomar la miserable pluma que usas al escribir tus notas. Notas de tu hermosa letra, que usas para plasmar la información que retienes del distractor que no te permite atenderme... /One-shot


**-Alfin Studios Presents-**

 **El quinto fic subido y primero luego de tanto años pero que sigue siendo un One-Shot**

 **(Titulado)**

 ** _Atención_**

 _ **Dedicado a nadie en particular**_

 **Declaime** : Mai Hime no me pertenece, es propiedad de Sunrise, Inc. Yo solo tomé a los personajes para esta historia que me distrajo por completo de mis tareas.

* * *

 **=Atención=**

No lo puedo soportar.

Sólo dame un ratito y me calmo.

Doy vueltas y vueltas tratando de que te apiades de mí. ¿Es mucho pedir que tus rojizos ojos me enfoqué como el centro de tu mundo?

Me desconozco por completo. Pero en estos momentos siento que desfallezco si sigues pegada a ese libro sin otorgarme el deleite de tu sonrisa a mi nombre.

¡Eres muy egoísta al privarme de ti, Shizuru!

Me siento con resignación en el mueble de tu sala, ese que queda frete a un ángulo de 40 grados del escritorio que burlonamente se rié de mí por la fortuna de tocarte. ¡Que osado pedazo de madera que junto a su compañera que te asienta murmuran alegres mi desgracia!

Gruño como bestia enjaulada al saber el delirio de no sentir tu contacto. De no saberme punto principal de tu afecto. ¡Malditas tareas que te absorben de entregarte completamente a mí!

Te observo. Atentamente, como cazador estudiando a su presa. Veo como tu mirada pasean de palabra por palabra, como tus manos pasan las páginas con tu sensual elegancia que se detiene de momentos para estirar tu mano derecha a una miserable pluma afortunada con el simple objetivo de escribir tus notas. Notas de tus hermosas letras, de la información que retienes del distractor que no te permite atenderme. Letras que deberían ser mías y solo mías, pero por la complicidad de la vida deben ser escritas para terceros que nada atesoraran los símbolos hechos por tus hermosas manos.

¡Mírame! ¡Estoy enloqueciendo! ¡Tengo necesidad de ser tu prioridad ahora y luego!

Gruño nuevamente. Esta vez te has dado cuenta porque tu sonrisa divertida ha coqueteado en tus labios. Yo me emociono al saberte consiente de mi presencia. Quiero levantarme y lanzarme hacia ti, pero tú sigues sumergida entre tus responsabilidades universitarias. Yo en verdad desearía tirar todo esos papeles y libros al basurero más cercano. ¡No! ¡Mejor al suelo, para poder besarte ahí de inmediato y sin retraso!

¡Rayos, Shizuru! ¡Me tienes aquí! ¡Deseosa de ti! ¡De tu mirada! ¡De tu amor! ¡Deseosa de ser tu todo! ¿Por qué no sueltas esas cosas sin impotencias y me das lo que tan desesperadamente anhelo? ¡Tu novia está aquí esperándote!

Te miró aún con más intensidad, que notes que realmente la paciencia se me ha agotado. Pero tú con tal templanza sigues en tus deberes, podría jurar que incluso estas demorándote más a pasar tu mirada entre las letras del horrible libro y al tomar entre tus ágiles manos la estúpida pluma con fortuna.

¡Maldita sea todo lo que me está privando la calidez de tu presencia!

La televisión está encendida, pero ésta ha quedado aún más ignorada de mi parte que mis ganas de abrazarte por tu parte. La noción del tiempo la he perdido por completo, y a mis sentidos solo llega el leve murmullo de la televisión ignorada.

¡Nuevamente escucho la burla de libro que aterciopelas con tus dos más creativas extremidades! ¡Ese maldito libro me susurra cosas como "¡Ella me toca a mí, Natsuki! ¡Y no a ti!", "Ella prefiere sentirme, leerme, saber de mí antes de siquiera mirarte", "¡Shizuru es totalmente mía!" con gran descaro! ¡Definitivamente he enloquecido! ¡Cúrame al posar tus iris en mí, es la única manera!

Suspiro, esta vez más consciente de lo extremista de mis pensamientos. Mi intranquilo sentir sigue taladrando en mi juicio, pero decido callarlo un poco al observar la televisión. No me hace gracia nada de lo que veo, más bien mi falta de interés no encuentra hilar el sentido de lo que se supone este viendo. Mi mente sigue en el alejado escritorio a 40 grados de este mueble. Quiero tenerte a mi lado, quiero ser la actriz principal que inunde tu mente ahora mismo.

Gruño y suspiro, y para mi sorpresa la televisión se apagó. A levantar mi vista veo que ya no estas sentada en ese vacío escritorio lleno de papeles y libros. Ahora mismo siento tu calor, no a mi lado, sino en mis piernas, en mi regazo. Te sentaste encima de mí y rodeaste mi cuello con tus brazos mientras mis manos tomaron tu cintura acercándote más a mi cuerpo.

"Shizuru…" – quedadamente susurro tu nombre y en respuesta tus intensos ojos rojos me idolatran.

"Mi Natsuki se veía muy necesitada." – murmuras con suavidad mientras te acercas peligrosa a mi rostro.

"Shizuru…" – vuelvo a susurrar tu nombre como un mantra.- "Bésame."

Ríes, pero no tardas en obedecer a mi demanda.

Me besas con pasional dulzura. Tus labios bailan con los míos en una intensa batalla de ansias. Tu lengua busca la mía, y la mía busca la tuya tratando de consolar el doloroso tiempo que estuvieron separadas.

"¡Nat…! ¡Ahh!" – un jadeó sale de tus labios, y en respuesta mi cuerpo repite tu acto.

Nos separamos a falta de respirar, porque nuestra intensidad no nos dejó tomar un respiro. Pero vuelvo adicta a devorar tus labios. Con mayor pasión te beso porque estaba celosa de no haber sido tu centro hasta este momento.

Te separas un poco de mis labios, y con una risa picara susurras en mi oído.

"Natsuki está muy intranquila desde hace rato. ¿Habré tenido la culpa de su comportamiento?"

Mi cuerpo tiembla ante sus palabras, su voz tiene un efecto poderoso en mí. Renuente a decir algo que me comprometiera, asentí esperando que no me avergonzará más y me volviera a besar.

"Ara, Natsuki…" – ríes deleitada, mandando efectos explosivos en mí.- "¿Qué habré hecho para que te sintieras así?"

Ella sabe lo que hizo, ella lo hizo a propósito. Sé que quiere oírme decírselo, sé que le encanta ver que ella es mi centro y que soy yo la que ahora está obsesionada con ella. Lo sé porque su mirada se ha puesto maliciosa y su sonrisa no ha dejado la picardía.

"No me estabas prestando atención." – confesé dejando escapar un suspiro.

Ella estrecha más la sonrisa, pero en su mirada se posó una infinita ternura.

"Mi Natsuki no debe pesar que no le estaba prestando mi atención. Yo siempre estoy pensando en Natsuki. – me dices acariciando mis mejillas con tus dos manos mientras las mías acarician tus costados.- "Sólo tenía este trabajo muy importante para la universidad que debo entregar mañana. Si lo terminaba rápido, podríamos salir toda la tarde a donde Natsuki quisiera."

Me deleita cada vez que menciona mi nombre, y mi sonrisa incrementa a saber sus razones. Pero no las acepto.

"Soy muy posesiva con lo que es mío, Shizuru." – me acercó a tu oreja para susurrarte.- "Y tú eres mía. No quiero que nada más tenga el privilegio de ser tu prioridad mientras yo esté cerca de ti."

"Ara, ara… ¿Mi Natsuki ahora me exige dominante? – sonríes al saberme tan demandante.- "Veré que puedo hacer para complacer a mi Natsuki."

"Más te vale." – te digo para reclamar nuevamente tus labios.

Nos besamos con más dulzura que intensidad, con más amor que pasión. Yo sabía que estaba siendo muy irracional con mis deseos, que ella tenía responsabilidades para con otros. Pero me sentía tan egoísta, tan ególatra y con el poder de hacer lo que se me viniera en gana siempre y cuando el resultado fuese que Shizuru me mirara sólo a mí.

Cuando rompimos el contacto de nuestros labios, Shizuru soltó mi rostro y se levantó de mis piernas. Yo aun tomándola por la cintura me levanté a su par pensando que nos acomodaríamos mejor en el mueble. Me llevé una sorpresa cuando con disimulo ella se soltaba de mí tomando pasos que la alejarían de mi anhelante cuerpo.

"¿Shizuru?" – te llamé confundida

"Mi Natsuki es el centro de mi mundo… Pero para poder tener un futuro estable con ella debo graduarme de la universidad y tener un buen empleo." – dices con pasmosa tranquilidad y una dulce sonrisa.- "Por lo tanto debo terminar este trabajo para luego estar todo el tiempo del mundo junto a mi linda Natsuki."

Mi expresión cambió por completo.

"¡Pero Shizuru! ¡Tú dijiste…!" – tu armoniosa risa me interrumpió.

"Kannni Na, Natsuki. Pero creo en parte he complacido a mi Natsuki con mi atención." – me miras con esa cara de inocencia que tiene tanto control en mí.- "Pero prometo luego recompensar a Natsuki de una mejor forma."

Sus palabras logran el efecto que ella deseaba en mí. Pero la bestia en mi interior se reúsa a ceder. ¡Quiero que sólo se enfoque en mí!

"Esta bien." – digo expectante de la idea futura que promete una gran recompensa.

Ella me sonríe y se sienta frente al pedazo de madera que se burla de mí al volver a tocarla.

Yo trato de volver la vista a la televisión apagada. Decido encenderlo y pasar los canales en busca de uno que llame mi atención.

Pero mi atención vuelva a mi novia de excelente cuerpo y de extravagante mirada rojiza. No puedo controlar el impulsivo pensamiento que vuelve a mi mente. Quiero ser sólo el centro de su mundo.

Suspiró derrotada, analizando las palabras de futuro junto a Shizuru. Ella tiene razón, pero estas ansias de estar constantemente en su punto de mira también es real. No sé qué me pasa pero es algo que me esta carcomiendo de forma desesperada y lenta a la vez.

Suelto el aire que había contenido en mis labios y poso mi mirada en la caja parlante. Sonrió para mí ante una idea que ha surcado mi mente.

Le dejaré un momento a realizar sus deberes… Pero sólo por un momento. Porque yo sé que el punto débil de Shizuru soy yo, y si ella no viene a mí. Yo iré a ella. Y estoy muy segura que se le va hacer muy difícil no prestarme atención. Y precisamente eso es lo que yo quiero. Que su atención este completa y exclusivamente puesta en mí.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Tanto tiempo! Llevo tiempo queriendo subir algo pero no tenía idea "el qué". Hace dos computadoras atrás todas mis historias se perdieron. El desanimo y la vida cotidiana roba a uno más que la inspiración.

No sé que cosa me llevó a escribir esto... ¡Porque tengo dos trabajos para la universidad que no he terminado que son para mañana! Uno es un informe oral que aún siquiera he leído a Freud para iniciarlo.

Culparé a Mai Hime de mi desvelo... Y a mi pasmosa irresponsabilidad.

¡Saludos a los vivos!


End file.
